10 Lessons to Learn
by KC1327
Summary: Drabbles about your favorite characters. Come in sets of ten. First up, Zoro. Second, Ace. Third, Luffy. Fourth Sanji. After that it's all about who gets voted in.
1. Chapter 1

"Eh, Zoro?" You poke the slumbering swordsman with the hilt of your dagger.

"Zoro-kun, wake up! We've arrived at a new island and I wanna explore! But Sanji says I can't unless I have someone go with me. Will you go with me?" Nothing, he doesn't even budge. He shifts, snoring slightly louder than before.

"Zoro! I know you're awake! Pleeeeaaassssseeee, I'll even buy you some sake! I don't wanna get stuck on ship guarding duty." One eye cracked open, peering at you in slight interest.

"Sake eh?" Twenty minutes later you're dragging the swordsman off the boat while Usopp shouted about being left behind.

"Let's goooooo!" Zoro rolled his eye as you drug him away to the many different shops.

"Tch, woman don't pull me." You grip the green-haired man as you dash into weapons shop.

"But you won't come with me if I don't!" You smile as you run up to the cashier.

"Can I have that thing now?" The woman behind the desk smiles as she pulls out a medium length rectangular box. The wood gleamed in the fluorescent lighting as it was placed on the counter.

Zoro attempted to ignore the sound of glee you made at receiving the box at the same time trying to tame his own curiosity.

"Thank you lady!" And with that you tote the swordsman back outside to a nearby bench.

"Here Zoro!" you shove the box into his hands, chuckling at the disgruntled noise he makes.

"Huh? Why'd you give me this?" You tap him on the head.

"Because I bought it for you!" The swordsman huffed as he carefully lifted the lid. A gleaming new blade shone under the light from the sun, the engraved words making the man stop for a moment.

"You're the light that guides me home." Zoro's lips twitch as he traces the blade with his finger.

"OI SHITTY MARIMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO (Name)-CHAN!?"

"YOU WANT TO GO ERO-COOK!?" A fight surely ensues, for which you stand on the sidelines patiently waiting for the boys to finish.

"GO ZORO! USE THE NEW BLADE I GAVE YOU!"

Sanji's eyes turn from beating hearts to broken halves. "(Name)-SWAN WHY!?"

"QUIT MAKING EYES AT MY WOMAN SHITTY-COOK!" Even as the words left his lips, Zoro couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips while he watched you improvise cheers for him.

_Lesson 1: There will always be that one person who can make you smile, despite any situation._

**Author's Note: First of the drabbles. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost…done…." You're panting, the coarseness of the rope digging into your waist.

"Just a little…lower Chopper." The reindeer, in his humanoid form, lets the rope slack just slightly. The sun beat down on your back as you maneuvered your tool back to its current project. Scowling, you pushed a strand of (h/c) hair back behind your ear before putting the finishing touches on your masterpiece.

"There!" You smile, jerking a thumbs up in Chopper's direction.

"Are you ready to get down now (Y/n)-chan?" You nod several times as Chopper tugs the rope towards him.

"Thanks for the help, Doc." You smile kindly while patting Chopper's furry shoulder.

"No problem! Hey everyone, come see what (Y/n) did!" His adorable reindeer voice rings out. In a matter of seconds you hear the excited footsteps of who can only be-

"(Y/N)-SWAN! What is magnificent-" Sanji's voice is cut off as he takes in the art before him.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" The blonde cook smiled, running toward you with arms outstretched.

"What's going-AH!" Usopp shouted as he unintentionally intercepted the lovesick cook's hug.

"SHITTY SNIPER! THAT HUG WAS FOR (Y/N)-CHAN!" A flash of orange assaults your peripheral and you turn to see Nami shaking her head at the two before turning to you.

"It really is amazing." Robin stood next to her and offered a small smile.

"Beatiful guardian-san." You scratch the back of your neck nervously, lips stretched into a bright grin.

"Thank you. Both of you. It means a lot to me to-"

"Eh, Nami? Can we kiss like that in real life too?" Luffy was staring quizzically at the navigator while pointing at the mural painted on the deck.

"Shut it Luffy…" A flush worked its way through Nami's cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from her boyfriend.

It was nice. Seeing them all here together and being able to make them happy with such a simple thing.

Well, not everyone was here…

You gazed up, using a hand to shield your eyes from the blinding light as you gazed at the green-haired swordsman who stood tall on the top of the wooden cabins.

His eyes strayed from your face to the portion of the picture that showed himself; you stood behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders with fingers intertwined and legs wrapped around him from behind. Your lips were turned upward in your patented grin. The sun may have been behind him, you may have been partially blind from the incurable disease growing in your bloodstream, but not even you could mistake the genuine smile that was etched onto Zoro's lips.

A smile he saved for only you.

_Lesson 2: Sometimes words aren't necessary to show someone you love them._


	3. Chapter 3

You're standing alone on the deck, moonlight streaming down on you from overhead turning the occasional tear that trickles down your cheek silver as it falls into the rolling waves below.

It was a stupid argument about nothing in particular that left you in this condition. He was stubborn and you were stubborn. You'd left your home to protect him, he wanted to be stronger to protect you.

He was the world's greatest swordsman and you would follow him wherever that dream took him. First a pirate hunter, now a pirate, and wherever this lead afterward.

"(Y/n)." You glance over your shoulder, seeing his green hair glow faintly beneath the silver of the stars.

"I'm sorry…" You mumble, throwing your arms around his waist. His muscular arms wrap tightly around you, careful of the injury on your right side.

"I should've moved faster-"

"Shut up," Zoro grumbled, one large hand caressing your head. "If it weren't for you I would've been a lot worse off than I am now." You grip him tighter, eyes brimming with tears yet to be shed.

"I'm glad Chopper fixed you up." Gentle fingers ran over the deep gashes on his lower cheek.

"Yeah…(Y/n) don't ever do anything so stupid again. I actually kind of like having you around." If you hadn't known the man better, you would've sworn he sounded choked up.

"No promises Mr. Swordsman…" the sleepily mumbled words brought a smile to his lips.

"Guess I'll have to toughen you up then."

_Lesson 3: Just because someone doesn't love you the way you expect, doesn't mean they don't love you the only way they know how._


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone ready?" You smile at the group of gathered fish in the pond before you. The fish let out a few bubbles before swimming in a circle.

"Great!" you grin, waving your hands in small patterns. "Here we go! Just let me go get him!" You dash off through the town you were currently in, heading to the nearest sake bar to retrieve your boyfriend.

Through your sight that was slowly ebbing away, you're able to make out a large burly man with a beard down to his knees stops you at the door, causing you to groan in exasperated anger.

"Where do you think you're goin' little missy?"

"In the door." You give him a look that clearly screams _duh_ before attempting to move through the door once more.

"Little girls like you shouldn't go in to places like this." You fold your arms across you chest, seething.

"I'm nineteen. I don't need you telling me where I can and can't go. Now let me in!" You growl out at the man.

His mouth opens to respond, but it's not his voice that comes out.

"Oi, is there a problem here." It really isn't a question, and you smile seeing the green-haired swordsman making his way out of the bar.

"I didn't realize she was with the S-Strawhats…" Zoro glared, clutching you behind him.

"Hey, Zoro come on." You're tugging on his hand, trying to get him to calm down before anything happened that would end in marines chasing you out of this town before Sanji had a chance to even buy groceries.

"I got something to show you…so come with me and don't get in a fight." Zoro continued to glare, but this time wrapped an arm protectively around your shoulders.

You reached up and poked his cheek. "Hey, come on Zoro." He twitched slightly, but relented and allowed you to tug him away toward the pound.

"Hold on." Zoro gripped your shoulders, causing you to stop. "I….got something…for you. " The swordsman pulled out a small box from his back pocket, thrusting it at you.

"Oh!" you flip the little box open to see a miniature katana pendent, sparkling silver in the tropical sunlight. "Zoro…this is beautiful. When…how…" You threw your arms around his chest, feeling as though you were about to explode from the happiness bubbling up inside of you.

"I had to borrow some Beli from Nami…" you sigh, flicking him on the forehead.

"Now I gotta watch you two have a drinking contest and then act surprised when you lose…"

"OI!" You laugh manically before running off toward the pond.

"(Y/n)!" Zoro shouts after you, following you around a corner. "Get back here!"

You shake your head, glancing over your shoulder. "Nuh uh, Zoro-kun! You gotta keep up with me!" You hardly finished your sentence before a muscular arm was wrapping around your waist.

"Hmph, not much of a challenge." You roll your eyes, punching his shoulder playfully.

You point at the pond just a few yards away. "C'mon, what I gotta show you is over there." Zoro guided you carefully across the landscape to the glittering water.

"Ready guys?" You're kneeling down beside the pond, waving your arms to get the fish into position.

"It's just fish."

"Quiet Zoro, just watch!" And the fish began to swirl through the water. After a few moments, small letters became apparent.

Zoro watched the letters appears, going to kneel beside you and wrap his arms around you.

"I love you too, (Y/n). Forever. No matter what happens."

_Lesson 4: Sometimes it's the small things you do for the one you love that means the most._


	5. Chapter 5

You groan inwardly, guarding the ship was so boring sometimes. Especially when you could hear all of your nakama having so much fun. You sigh, throwing your legs over the banister and staring out at the ocean. The waves lapped gently at the ship as the sun shone down in rays of brilliant golden light.

"Oi, get down from there before you fall in." You smile, turning to glance at the green-haired swordsman emerging from his special napping spot.

You stick your tongue out, closing your eyes and puffing out your cheeks. The sound of his sandals smacking the wooden planks grows closer and closer until you feel the strong arm wrap firmly around your waist.

"I wouldn't jump in to save you, got it?"

You chuckle, resting your head on his shoulder as his fingers brush a few strands of hair from your neck.

"Whatever you say moody swordsman."

_Lesson 5: Sometimes it isn't the words someone speaks that shows their true feelings._


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh, (Y/n)-chan are you sure you're alright?" Chopper's concerned eyes glanced at your bruised form. You smile at the little reindeer, patting him on the head before turning toward the green haired swordsman. He stood arguing with Sanji a ways away, something about missing sake.

"Just fine Chopper. Don't worry." You pick up the doctor, cuddling him to your chest.

"Idiot this doesn't make me happy!" The little reindeer wriggles from your grip, cheeks flushed bright pink and eyes sparkling, flailing his arms as Luffy goes past.

"Where did your bandages go!?"

Your captain turns, his strawhat hanging loosely around his neck. His blinks adorably, cocking his head to one side. "I took them off, they were really itchy."

The amount of gauze that appears from the little doctor's pockets shocked even you as the reindeer chased the rubber boy around the deck. "You needed them though!"

"But I don't wanna wear them!"

"Luffy get back here!" With your sight slowly ebbing away, it was becoming more difficult to see their fast moving figures. As of now, when they were standing still you could only see the blurry outlines of their figures. With them dashing around their figures seem to faze together. So much so you couldn't hope to move out of the way as your captain barreled in your direction.

You stumble backward just as two arms encircle your waist, pulling you flush against a muscular chest. The slight vibration of Luffy smacking into the back the person and the gentle grunt that came from your savior are the only indications that you were almost run over.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Zoro's voice grumbled as he lifted you off your feet. You feel yourself be placed on a banister while a distraught voice called from below.

"(Y/n)-swaaaaan~ Are you alright my beautiful-"

"Quiet shit cook, if needed something she'd tell me."

"Oi mosshead I was talking to (Y/n)-chan!"

A quiet sigh comes from your left. You turn, smiling when you see Nami and Robin standing beside you. "Those idiots." Nami muttered, holding her head in one hand.

"YOHOHOHO I would say this sight warmed my eyes but I have no eyes to see with!" Brooke was bouncing on your right, watching the arguing below.

"(Y/n)-chan, may I see your panities?" The crack of one of Nami's heel coming down onto Brooke's head is the only response given. Well, until the gruff voice of your boyfriend sounds from below.

"Oi, I'm the only one who gets to see her panties." You flail wildly as you flee from the deck, the last thing you hear is Sanji's outraged cries.

_Lesson 6: Sometimes the most unexpected comments change the entire mood._


End file.
